


Heartless

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Loss, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: To my mother (December 14th 1959--June 4th 2018), who taught me the joys of the written word.   I miss you, Mom





	Heartless

******

She hadn’t expected the sword to slide in so easily. She’d expected some resistance. Nor had she expected how easily the sword had slide out. She stood there, staring as Astra had collapsed to the ground, trembling as the blood pooled beneath her.

J’onn had looked up at her, looking as shocked as she felt as she absently radioed Kara, and the next thing Alex knew she was throwing she sword away, dropping to her knees besides Astra, gently cradling her head in her lap, sobbing out apology after apology, pleading with her to hold on, to stay with her, to stay _for_ her.

Astra had smiled at that, chuckling weakly as she’d reached up and cupped Alex’s cheek with bloodstained fingers

“ _If I’m her aunt, and you’re her sister…what does that make us?_ ” she whispered

“ _Everything_ ” Alex sobbed as she held her closer “ _I…love you, Astra_ ” she finally whispered, finally said those three little words

Astra had laughed then, her hands coming up to stroke her cheekbone again

“ _I…love you…too, Alex,_ ” she whispered “ _if only…hmm?_ ” she chuckled

“ _If only_ ” Alex whispered as Kara had landed, as J’onn took the blame, as they were forced to leave Astra laying there on the cold cement, all alone in the night…

******

Later that night, after paperwork had been filed, Kara had been consoled, and J'onn had tiredly ordered everyone home for the night, Alex would finally cry for the love she’d lost, and for the love she’d never find again…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> To my mother (December 14th 1959--June 4th 2018), who taught me the joys of the written word. I miss you, Mom


End file.
